Long Lost Sister
by Angel Juliet
Summary: Harry Finally meets his sister after ten long years. However as the two of them enter their first year of Hogwarts together they truly learn that in order to get out of this alive, they need their new family to stick together.
1. The Girl in the Window

**L****ong ****L****ost ****S****ister**

Chapter one

The Girl in the Window

Young ten year old Potter awoke with a start, he had been having a horrible dream that always ended with a flash of green light. That old scare on his forehead burned like crazy, it always managed to keep him up at night. As he sat up, the old room Dudley used as his second storage area was dirty with matted hand-me-down cloths, the floor creaked underneath his hole ridden socks. He could hear his aunt and uncle downstairs,'Three...two...one.', "POTTER!" It was his uncle Vernon never failing to wake him up to do his morning chores, so with a shy he placed his broken glasses over his nose, and walked over to the window. What he wouldn't give to just get away from here, he felt out of place at this stinking house and wished he could just fly away. As he looked up and straight across to his neighbor's house he saw an equally depressed face, it was the face of a kind but sad girl maybe around his own age, and from what he could tell she had jet black hair just like his. As she smiled and waved at him he smiled and waved back, he was happy to know that at least one person in this messed up neighborhood was kind. His attention was taken away from her however as his uncle called from down stairs, when he turned to look back at the girl she was gone, he sighed thinking maybe he just dreamed her up.

The whole day went by in a dull fashion, every second he could he tried to find evidence of the girl he had seen in the window. The only girl he saw come out of that house was Myrtle a girl Dudley's age who had befriended him just last summer when the people moved in, the Maloy's as he learned from their mailbox. He never even saw another girl in the house, which is why he didn't even know if the girl he saw this morning was real or not, it seemed like it was all just a vague dream a very nice dream but a dream all the same. Although he did stay positive about the situation, besides the Maloy's never really portrayed themselves as friendly people, but what right did he have to label them when he hardly knew them? He did as he was told by his uncle and Aunt: cut the yard, wash the cars, trim the hedges and do everything else that his fat lard of an uncle was too lazy to do himself including the easiest task of getting the newspaper.

That night as Harry undresses and redresses into Dudley's old cloths he can't help but stare out of the window. As he moved closer he examined the house for the first time in months, it shone in the moon the white paint with soft blue shutters looked so nice and peaceful it looked so much better than the dumb he was living in. As he continued to stare he was surprised by a figure moving in the window right across from his own, Could this be that girl the girl of his dreams? He pressed his face against the cold glass and watched as the figure came to the window it was the girl, more radiant now than ever before. Her silk pajamas caught her figure wonderfully and her face glowed with a white sort of urea about her head, even her dark hair and her soft green eyes reflected the moon like an angel, his own little angel. He wished he could just fly over to her and wrap his arms about her waist, to feel her soft skin exposed against his own and to hear her voice whispering into his ear taking him away from the Dursley's house forever. When she laughed at him, he laughed as well finally noticing his reflection in the mirror. His nose was completely flattened against the glass and his glasses where lopsided, he sat straight up and smiled as she waved at him,'So it wasn't a dream!' he thought as he waved back, he almost thought he heard the sound re-echoed in his mind as he and the girl sat in silence for what felt like forever.


	2. The Secret meeting Place

Chapter Two

The secret meeting place

A few weeks had past by, every night being the same. Harry would rush through dinner and run upstairs to see the girl in the window, she would be there waiting and sometimes it would be the other way around. They would always smile and wave and then proceed to make each other laugh with different expressions or imitations, he loved seeing her even If it was only at night when everyone else was asleep. It felt good to have a friend and it felt a bit more special to see her at night when no one else did, he felt like they were special friends just the two of them away from life and away from their family. One night was very special, as Harry sat in front of the window he found a picture taped to her window it was a perfect likeness to him and her sitting across the way from each other in their windows under the still moonlight. As he examined it further he found a note underneath a little poem saying How close love was and yet so far. It made him smile and when he looked just below that he noticed that she had signed her name, Sara it said,'Sara.' he thought,'that's a nice name.' When she finally appeared in the window he held up a finger to tell her to hold on and disappeared in the darkness of the room, she nodded and waited for his return. He stumbled about the room trying to locate a pen and paper, he knocked into his dresser and stayed still for what seemed like an hour, he didn't want to wake up his aunt and uncle although that plan proved to fail. Vernon's voice could be heard throughout the house,''POTTER! GO THE BLOODY HELL BACK TO SLEEP!" Harry gulped,"ALRIGHT UNCLE VERNON!" He waited for another moment which seemed like another hour and returned to the window with his pen and paper Sara waited and until he finished writing and stuck the paper on the window:

Hey There,

It's nice to finally know your name.

We have to meet!

-Harry

Sara held up her finger as well, staying away as long as Harry had. He guessed she, just like he, ran into trouble as she looked a bit pale when she returned to the window. She wrote back:

Hello Harry,

It's nice to meet you too.

I have a plan for our secret,meeting.

When our families

leave, then we can meet.

When Harry looked confused she wrote underneath:

Just trust me it will work.

With that harry nodded and wished her a good night in his head, the weird thing was that it seemed like she understood as she nodded. Even weirder was that the two of them seemed to be sharing thoughts, they hadn't even known each other that long and yet Harry could hear her voice in his head,'Good night Harry.' She seemed to be telling him. As weird as it sounds he wasn't scared out of his mind to know he thought he heard her voice, it was as if he had heard it his whole life and he merely wished her a good night as well. Little did he know however, that she too felt as if he had just wished her a good night through his mind, and yet she like he wasn't scared but comforted by the voice.

The next day came all too slowly, Harry got all of his chores down when just then there was a knock at the door. When he answered he found Myrtle there with a basket of all kinds of goodies. She wasn't the best looking of girls, like Dudley she was fat and spoiled rotten her hair was a dirty brown glop atop her head. "Where is your uncle and aunt boy?!" she demanded at once, Harry was shoved aside before he could give an answer, Dudley who gladly took the treats lead his friend inside. Harry just scowled as he closed the door behind them, Myrtle waited while his aunt and uncle emerged from upstairs,"Why Hello Myrtle."Said aunt Petunia,"would you like something to eat or drink?" Myrtle smiled, Harry almost laughed to see such a fake smile as hers,"No thank you." She said in the most fake polite voice he had ever heard, and yet the Dursley's seemed to think she was the sweetest thing that ever walked on the face of the earth. "I cam here to invite you guys to a movie and lunch followed by another movie and dinner after words." "Sounds lovely."his aunt said,"oh Vernon we simply must go!" When he nodded Myrtle slide off the chair and returned home, after words Harry hurriedly climbed the steps to his room in hopes of finding an explanation.

The note on Sara's window just said to hurry through his chores and wait for her outside by the bushed that divided the two homes, he couldn't wait to meet her and so hurried to finish all of his chores. Luckily there wasn't a lot as the Dursley's were too busy getting ready for tonight, at long last when the two families met in front of their houses he ran upstairs and took a shower. He didn't want to stink when he finally met his angel of the night. When the two left, one following the other, he snook out back and headed to the bushes sitting down facing his yard and waiting for a sound of her approaching steps. Finally only after five minutes he heard the neighbors door shot and the screen door soon following, he could hear someone walking softly along the yard as if at any moment they might get caught by the police. Finally they stopped walking and settled down parallel to where Harry was sitting, hidden on the other side he wondered how it was this person seemed to know where it was exactly he was sitting. She made a sound, like the cuing of a dove and the sound of a symphony of angelic voices it made him melt in his heart to hear her speak,"Harry?" She whispered,"Harry is that you, are you there?"

Harry was a bit caught off guard, the sound of his heart dissipated throughout his whole body. It was the voice, the voice he had heard wish him a good night again and again belonged to this blessed creature. As she asked again he finally answered her,"Alright then Harry, on three we're going to stand and face each other for the first time...okay?" Harry gulped nervously,"Alright he said...One."

"Two"

"THREE!" They said together. With that they stood and twisted in an about face, they gasped and jumped back when they finally saw face to face for the first time! No glass in between their faces, no moonlight hiding themselves from each other like phantoms, no wordless conversations, and no snoring guardians. She was even beautiful now in the day light, her hair wavy and yet at the same time perfectly straight her glowing green eyes reflected his every movement, it was clear now why Dudley seemed to be hooked on her. In fact it seemed every boy who ever met her was instantly hooked, and yet harry felt like he loved her only as a sister.

Sara was the first to speak,"Well then Harry...My yard or yours?" Harry laughed examining her yard for what felt like the first time in years. It had beautiful statues in it of angels and gods from Roman and Greece as he later came to find out. He opened the gate that granted access to and from each yard and bowed in a gesturing motion for her to enter,"Why thank you." She said taking his hand like a true lady would a gent and gliding into his yard. They made their way to the bench his uncle and aunt had at the back shaded by to trees and bushes, it was perfect for their secret meeting place.

The two of them sat, Sara leaned on his shoulder and they both felt instantly at ease,"So." Harry finally spoke,"your parents seem nice." Sara shook her head,"They aren't my parents their only guardians. My real parents are dead now." Harry felt really bad for saying that, but to cheer her up added,"My parents are dead too." "REALLY?!" Sara exclaimed

"Yeah, the people you are seeing every day are my uncle and aunt."

"It must get pretty lonely with you and a rotten cousin."

He laughed,"Yeah it does, they aren't really the friendliest of people."

"Well then they'll get along great with my guardians."

They both laughed and shared some interests Sara liked poetry, books, art, and singing. Harry listened as she told him some quick poems that she wrote herself. He smiled and told her about life with the Dursley's, she in turn told him about her life and how lonely it was.

In a matter of hours the two of them became closer than ever before, they sat there all day long talking and sharing stories. When it was almost pitch black outside they could hear two cars one following the other,"That sounds like the Maloy car!" Sara said jumping off the bench Harry stood as well and followed her back to the fence,"It was great talking with you Sara." He said. She nodded and after closing the gate's door she added,"It's weird...I feel like I've known you my whole life, now promise harry that from now on we will have that bench there as our secret meeting place, it's just perfect!"

"Sure Sara, if we get the chance to meet again!" Harry yelled as the two of them ran back their doors,'I know we'll meet again.' Harry heard in his head, he smiled he just excepted the voice and even thought maybe, just maybe it was indeed Sara speaking to him telepathically.


	3. The Letters from nowhere

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, I know I have gone two chapters without really saying anything. I'm sorry about that I just wanted to get right down to the story.

**Disclaimer:** This story as a whole will take place before, during, and after the First book of Harry Potter with a few more adventures and twists. Notice this chapter is very close to the chapter in the book, even the title being alike but altered.

**Second Chapter:** After reading my second chapter over I have decided that the event fell after Harry's spill at the zoo, this way The Dursley's would be more willing to get away from Harry and his freak-of-nature ways. Also seeing as it was after Dudley's birthday the Dursley's would feel more open to letting their new neighbor's invite them to an outing, seeing as both families think their child is the best thing that ever happened to them.

**First Chapter:** Even though we know the title and we know the chapter Harry and Sara don't know that some how or other their connected. If you're still unsure about them I won't say any more than that, Do I feel foreshadowing coming on? Now I do realize harry has left his cupboard a bit earlier than planed, but I have come to terms that in my story he was locked away after preforming "magic" on Dudley that time at the zoo.

Chapter Three

The letters from nowhere

A few weeks went by the two friends growing their friendship like a beautiful flower, even though their nightly visits never happened again due to that horrible event at the zoo. Harry loved Sara so much, but he knew it was just a family sort of love a love he felt as if he held for her his whole life. The Dursleys and Maloys in turn became good friends and often went out every morning, afternoon, or evening for some activity or other that never once involved Sara or Harry. However they could careless what they thought, that was until their letters arrived. By act of stupidity Harry and Sara had allowed their guardians to take the letters, it was oddly specific in how it was addressed to him, the address was Dudley's second room. However the address was scratched out and replaced by the cupboard underneath the stairs apparently from a fresh ink quill since it came off easily.

When his uncle made him angry about the letter Harry ventured outside to the secret meeting place hoping Sara would help. She was already sitting there waiting for him as he sat she weeped and told him everything, afterwards Harry gasped and told her almost the exact same story in which case it was time for some thinking. "How can this be?!" Sara said jumping up in fear and surprise, Harry patted the bench next to him and said to sit,"There has to be a reason." He said,"maybe that's why we get along so well, we're both supposed to go to this place...together!" Sara calmed down and nodded,"Maybe." She said,"or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we're siblings!"

It was Harry's turn to jump up from surprise and fear,"WHAT?!","Well think about it." Sara continued thinking hard now as her eyes were squeezed shut,"We look alike, we have no parents, and for some reason I seem to be able to read your thoughts." Harry's eyes widened,"I can hear yours too!" Sara gasped and stood embracing him,"Oh Harry...do you really think after all these years apart we could really be...SIBLINGS?!"

"It's certainly possible, but we can't count on a false hope."

Before she could ask him what he meant her guardians called her away and reluctantly they parted.

The next day was back to normal for Harry, his uncle allowed him to move back to Dudley's room. When another letter arrived the room was heated with argument, ending with another failed attempt by Harry to get the letter. Another check with Sara told him she hadn't gotten her letter either, then Sunday arrived. The two families seemed friendly to each other but tension showed whenever Sara and Harry were mentioned, a lie was always brought up the Maloys saying that Sara was excepted to an all girl's school and Harry being excepted to an all boys school for mis-doers. When the two families re-entered their homes they were taken aback by a sudden attack of flying letters both family's fireplace blew with letters like bullets. Harry and Sara alike made a wild dash for the letters but their guardians wouldn't let them near the them,"That does it!" Mr. Dursley and Mr. Maloy said in syncopation,"We're going away, no arguments!"

Ten minutes later both families emerged with suitcases full of cloths, Sara being dragged by Mr. Maloy and Harry by Vernon. "HARRY!" She screamed trying to get away,"SARA!" He screamed in return. The two families shoved their children inside and exchanged worried laughter telling the other family they suddenly decided to take a vacation, so with that they loaded up and started the cars both cars pointed in opposite directions. Harry pounded on the back window as Sara emerged in her back window weeping with sorrow,'HARRY! THEIR TAKING ME AWAY!' she looked at him with such sadness it broke his heart,'Don't worry Sara I'll find you as soon as I can I promise!' With that the two young ones held their hands against the glass and watched as the other slowly disappeared out of view neither one taking their hands off the window until they couldn't even share thoughts anymore.


	4. The Rescue in the Night

Author's note: Hello, sorry it took me a while to write a new chapter, but it will take me some time with this one because of school and stuff. Feel free to message me with any ideas you may have to make this story better

yours truly,

AJ.

P.S. Since you may know Harry's half of Hagrid's rescue I won't bore you with that, but instead tell you what it would be like if Sara was apart of J.K. Rowling's story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

The Rescue in the Night

Sara looked out onto the dismal landscape,"This is where we're supposed to take vacation in!" Myrtle moaned,"it looks more like a cardboard box!" Sara rolled her eyes even though she knew Myrtle was right, the yard was nothing but dead rotten trees that all slumped on either side of the trunk. The grass was taller than the car and crawling with bugs, snakes, and God only knew what else, the road leading up to the place zigzagged as they ventured further up the hill the pile of wood called a house sat upon. Myrtle continued to moan as the car jumped and rocked at the varies roots and broken stone that led to Sara's ultimate death, the farther along they went from Harry the more her heart sank, she felt as if she was going to keel over before day break.

As they neared the house Sara almost laughed at the sight, the window shutters were all green with the moss that grew on them. At least every other window had a hole in it where baseballs or stones had found their new abode and the chimney, if indeed it was one, was over run with vines and thrones. The House as a whole was way too small to be considered a house but a cabin: two bed rooms upstairs, one bathroom with a nearly working shower and toilet, one kitchen with nothing but a refrigerator and stove, and a rusty old cough in the living room where the "fire place" stood undoubtedly Sara's future bed. She explored as the others made due with what they had, Myrtle continuing to demoralize herself while her farther refused to go home until the letters stopped coming. The house was so old Sara had to think about where she stepped, afraid any wrong move would send the house toppling over like a deck of cards.

That night started out as the worst night in her life, she only hoped Harry was having better luck than she although she highly doubted it. She didn't eat dinner, the Maloys' made only enough for themselves and just to make her suffer they made her watch as they fed the left over to the rats and mice that scampered across the floor. She just curled up on the rather uncomfortable flea ridden cough and watched the empty fireplace. As the sun set a dark storm took the place of the starry sky, the wind and rain began to filter in through the holes . The Maloys were munificent enough to give her a small blanket barely big enough to cover half her body. She wanted so much to cry but she held it in not wanting the Maloys to gain any satisfaction at her vulnerable situation.

She sat up all night counting down the hours by the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. It in fact was the only nice thing in the entire cabin, the only thing that worked perfectly as if some magical force kept it going even though it had no one to tend to it. It just made her smile, every chime was like a little hope chiming just for her, the light at the end of this catastrophic tunnel she called life. As she was nearly napping on the cough she heard it, the chime that marked her 11th birthday has finally come, she sat up very straight and closed her eyes. 'Make a wish Sara.' She thought to herself, she hoped with all her might, and picturing the most beautiful cake before her eyes, blew out a buff of air. And just like that as if by magic something happened, There was a knock at the door and then suddenly it crashed right into the little cabin. Sara sprang from the cushions and made a wild dash towards the stairs, however the giant of a man who was now within the frame blocked off any escape by the stairs which stood in front of his outstretched arms. Sara made for an escape under them but he grabbed her firmly by her shoulder and pulled her slowly back. "An' here's Sara!" he said smiling,"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." As the Maloys filed downstairs, Mr. Maloy with a hunting knife in his hand the strange giant continued,"Yeh look a lot like your mom, but yeh've got yer father's hair."

Sara was oddly comforted by the man's voice as if she knew it somewhere from her past. Mr. Maloy finally made it down the steps and started trusting the knife at the man,"Stop!" Sara screamed,"What business do you have threatening a guest?!"

"This isn't any guest of ours!"

"He means no harm!"

"MOVE!"

Sara was pushed down to the ground everything blacking out as she heard the man's voice thundering like a thousand nebulous clouds.

When Sara woke up she thought for a moment that it was all just a crazy dream, that there was no boy named Harry. There was no secret letters she was supposed to be receiving, and there most certainly wasn't a giant who came to rescue her in the middle of the night, but as she looked around she saw nothing but sky and the ground a million of miles down. "Easy now lass, yeh don' wan' go fallin' out." Sara looked around and found herself in a little cart attached to a motorcycle the giant was ridding upon,"Sorry I took yeh like that, but that muggle made me mad as day when he hit yeh." Sara smiled and listened to the man known as Hagrid, tell her all about his mission to find her and bring her to this school called Hogwarts. He apologized for not explaining more about their "world" but said he would explain everything after picking up another passenger.

"H-Hagrid." Sara hesitated,"can I sit with you?" The night was coming on and another storm was approaching Hagrid smiled and lifted her up out of the little cart and in front of him on the bike. As the storm started Hagrid told her not to worry,"Yeh'll be safe with me Sara." With that Sara fell fast asleep safe and warm in Hagrid's arms. Hagrid wet her checks with tears, he felt so special to have such a beautiful girl in his care, she was just as beautiful as Lily had been and Hagrid made her a silent promise that as long as he lived he would always be there to protect her.

Sara awoke and looked up at Hagrid's kind face, she felt so warm and safe with him she never wanted to leave his side. Hagrid peered down at her and said,"Good timing Sara, time to pick up your brother." Sara gasped, had she heard him right...her...brother? She looked around excitedly and spotted a little hut up ahead, Hagrid tucked her under is cloak again she felt warm and safe. Together the two of them ventured towards the little shack of a hut, Sara could hardly wait to meet her brother she didn't even know she had a brother until Hagrid said something. When they tried the door it was locked, Hagrid looked down at Sara and holding her with his arm told her to stay behind him until he motioned with his arm it was okay to come out. Sara nodded and shifted towards the back of his cloak, Hagrid was going to beat the door down!

She closed her eyes and wished with all her might that Harry could be here with her, that he too could part-take in this wild adventure. Sara wouldn't know until she heard Mr. Dursley's voice that her wish had come true. She didn't move when she first heard it though, it sounded a bit menacing and Hagrid held her protectively with one hand to indicate that something wasn't right."Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune!" She heard Hagrid yell,'How dare you pull a gun out while Sara Potter is behind me!' Hagrid thought as he yanked the gun out of Vernon's hand,'I won't allow you to hurt her!' Sara held on to the back of Hagrid's shirt crying a bit from the sudden sound of a gun shot and then the sound of something hitting the ground with great force. She hated the thought that Harry might of gotten hurt, but knew that Hagrid would surely let her go to him...her brother if anything bad had happened.

"Anyway Harry I brought yeh two birthday presents, one I mighta sat on at some point, but the other is definitely your long lost sister ." Sara waited her heart skipping a beat she could hear Harry's thoughts just like before,'I have a...a..a sister?' She smiled as Hagrid reveled her still clutching his shirt like a frightened child coming out of a scary movie,'Yes Harry you have a sister.' As the two looked at each other it was like seeing each other for the first time, they ran into each other's arms clutching each other both sobbing and squeezing each other as if afraid the other would disappear as many dreams had.

The Dursleys weren't even around to see Sara and Harry reunite when Sara and Harry finally parted they were nowhere to be seen, they had ran upstairs as soon as the bent rifle hit the floor boards. Hagrid gathered the two in his arms hugging them and again silently promising to protect them until the day he died, He explained everything to them about Lord Voldemort and their parents deaths. About how they weren't exactly twins but held a special power of telepathic minds, he touched upon why the dark lord couldn't kill Harry but didn't explain why Sara was also spared. Harry and Sara just guessed it was because Voldemort decided to try and kill Harry first and obviously failed, but Hagrid told them they were wrong. He couldn't really tell them everything for he felt he wasn't the one for the job, but the two youngsters didn't care being together was all they were happy about.


	5. The Shopping Trip

Aurthur's note: Happy Holidays to you all It's Christmas today for me :-) Hope you enjoy.

Not a lot of detail in this chapter but you get the jest of it I hope. You'll notice too that the crystal ball shows up even though the book never mentions one.

Chapter Five

The Shopping Trip

Sara and Harry got up early the next morning, after Hagrid briefly explained their telepathic connection, the siblings felt a need to test it out. They ran through the streets of Diagon Alley venturing farther and farther apart until they could barely share thoughts anymore, that alone was the best adventure of all. After the three of them visited Gringotts bank, they were free to explore the many stores of Diagon Alley and while Harry was at the robes store Sara was busy at the book store and making friends with the owner. "Here." said Flick the owner,"I want you to have this.'' He told her as he handed her a necklace with a golden book hanging from it, said such a nice girl like herself should get free books when ever she wanted,"Show this to the ice cream owner across the way and he'll give you another little charm to hang on your necklace." Sara was grateful for the gesture and left the book store with her arms full, she had such a high pile that she couldn't see where she was going her feet trembled under the weight as she zigzagged her way out of the store.

As soon as she walked out of the store she ran into a boy she later knew as Neville Longbottom. He was really sweet and really shy, a bot her height and a little plump about the middle, but he was really nice,"I-I'm sorry." he said blushing a bright read and helping to pick up the two piles of books now sprawled out along the ground,"It's fine." Sara smiled blushing a bit in return

"My name's Neville."

"Sara Potter."

Neville seemed even more embarrassed to have ran into the girl who lived. He jumped to his feet after picking up his pile and scurried off, Sara was left standing there in a deep blush clutching her books along with a book about plants that the boy Neville had left behind.

The rest of the day was simple, after visiting the ice cream parlor and getting a golden ice cream cone to signify she would get free service from now on, she ran into another boy. His name was Draco Maloy and Sara could tell he was madly in love with her, he wouldn't leave her alone and if it wasn't for his snotty manner, he would have been charming. She soon left his presence and went to check in with Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid greeted them with a birthday present Harry got a snow white Owl whom he called Hedwig and Sara received a equally snowy white Cat whom she called Cassie. The nights at The Dursley's was unbearable, Sara just kept thinking about the boy she met outside of the bookstore. She wrote him a note and stuck it in the book the note giving him her name and a way to connect her through the Crystal ball, she just hoped she would see him again once they were in school.

Harry and her were closer than ever the few days they had left of being separated. They would meet in their secret place and send messages through their minds and crystal ball which they both bought for their third year when they would need it. The Maloys and Dursleys didn't bother with them much which was fine just as long as they had each other and their new animal friends.


	6. The train ride to School

**Aurthur's note: ** After some minor difficultly with my computer I am now finally able to return to my story about Harry and Sara Potter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six

The train ride to School

Sara woke up at five o'clock and just couldn't go back to sleep, she was much to happy to go back to sleep. She walked slowly to the window and peered next door, as usual Harry was there waiting for her. The two siblings smiled and wove their hands furiously, in their minds they were both yelling on the top of their lungs how excited they were. They couldn't stand being apart any longer, and the fact they were actually going to a proper school added to the trill.

After a long conversation with her brother through telepathy, She was reminded that she had to get ready by Cassie who rubbed against her legs and batted her hand with her tail. Sara and Harry waved good bye and Sara leaped up from her spot in front of the window, her trunk was already made up from the night before. She had made sure everything was tucked away nice and neat, and Cassie's carrying case was ready and waiting.

The Maloy's packed the trunk and got into the car quickly, never even saying a word to Sara. Next door the Dursleys were acting the same way towards Harry, Dudley didn't even want to get into the same car with him. The two siblings could only look at each other and smile, the two pets looked content and defiant in their cages.

At King's Cross station the two were left in front of platform ten and nine while Vernon and William (Mr. Maloy), sped off in their cars with the others. Sara looked around at Harry,"Where are we supposed to go?" She asked,"Don't worry." he said,"we'll find someone to ask." They walked around and found a guard who wasn't really that helpful. When asked he merely said there was no train at eleven and strode off muttering something about time wasters.

Although Harry tried to be strong for Sara, the two of them couldn't help but panic. They were just about to go poking things with their wands when they both heard some one behind them say something.

"-Packed with Muggles of course-"

They spun around and followed the little plump woman leading four boys with flaming red hair, each pushing a cart like theirs. After seeing the three of her sons disappear into platforms nine and ten Harry and Sara set off to ask her how to do it," Hello." Harry and Sara said as they neared her

"Hello dears, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

Sara looked over at him and blushed a bit, he blushed back and rubbed the back of his neck. She turned back to his mother as she explained that running towards the wall was the best was to go. Harry was first to try it out. Sara watched as he inched his was towards the platform, then he went a bit faster, and finally broke out into a run disappearing into the brick just as the other three had before him. With hers eyes wide she stood in front of the platform Cassie purring loudly trying to calm her nerves. "Don't worry." said the boy Ron,"You'll make it fine and I'll see you on the other side."

He held her hand as he spoke and when he was done he slowly turned a bright red, his ears matching his hair. He coughed and moved back, Sara's face felt very hot as once again she faced the brick. Her heart sank as she ran towards it every bone in her body shacking as she sprinted towards the barrier, and then she wasn't even there anymore but standing in front a scarlet steam engine. Harry waved her over to where he was and the two of them made their way through the huge crowd, Sara let Cassie roam around while Hedwig soared over them.

The two of them passed some compartments that were already filled with students, and so they pressed on. Sara looked over and saw Nevile with what appeared to be his Grandmother,"Oh Harry." She said, I'll be right back I know that boy over there and I need to give his book back." "What book?" Harry wondered.

"Oh a book he left behind in Diagon Alley. I wanted to give it back to him when I saw him again."

"Oh okay. Just don't be long."

She nodded and walked slowly towards him, her checks becoming redder by the minute. "Oh look here boys this nerd has lost his books!" Sara stopped dead, she of course remembered that voice. Draco Malfoy stepped forward with two boys and smacked Neville's books from his hands. Cassie hissed as Draco kicked Neville, sending him flying to the ground,"Well go on boy pick up your smelly little books!" Sara quickly stepped up to them all and smiled at Draco as if she didn't know what just happened,"Hello there Draco." She said as sweetly as she could. He wheeled around his checks a bright red and smiled,"Why Sara how nice it is to see you again." She continued,"I see you've met my friend Neville here." She indicated him still trying to pick up his fallen books,"How kind it is that you have come to help pick up his books Draco."

He just stood there staring at her,"Oh...I..I think we have to go, sorry we can't help." With that the three boys scattered, Draco who seemed to be the leader kept telling the other two boys not to mess with her that one day she would be his. She just shock her head and turned to Neville who was trying to hide his red face,"It's okay Neville she said knelling beside him and helping him collect his stack of books,"Did you mean what you said?"He asked,"about me being your friend I mean?" She smiled,"Of course I did, you seem like a really sweet person."

The two of them continued to talk as they picked up the rest, accidentally holding hands as they tried to get the last book, and blushing deeply as they stood. Cassie smiled as she sat at Sara's feet watching the fireworks fly,"I'm sorry." Neville said trying once again to flee from her sight. "Neville wait!" Sara called and as Neville turned back she took out the book he had left behind that day in Diagon Alley,"I wanted so much to return this to you."

They stood in silence each one holding the book, starring into each others eyes. Cassie purred softly, awaking Sara and Neville from their swimming hearts,"Promise...Promise we'll be able to be friends once we settle in at Hogwarts" Sara said. He nodded,"I..I promise Sara." With that they parted Neville looked down as he walked, noticing the note that stuck out as a bookmark. Reading it only made him blush more and smile as he watched her walk away, his angel, his friend.

Sara finally made it back to Harry's compartment and sat down beside him, he smiled contently at her. She blushed and hit him playfully in the ribs making them both bust out laughing, she knew this year was going to be a blast.

Just a few moments later Sara and Harry were met by the youngest of the boys who asked if he could sit with them. The two siblings happily allowed him to sit across from them, Sara and the boy continuing to stare and blush, soon however the moment was lost as the two twins once again crowded the doorway,"We're Fred and George by the way, and this is our brother Ron." "So it's true then?" Ron asked after they had left,"You two are really Sara and Harry Potter?!" The two nodded, Sara blushed deeply and continued to smile at Ron who met her gaze and blushed in return.

The three of them talked for a good long while, all becoming rather good friends in a matter of moments. Sara was even beginning to like the boy, but it was way to early for her to know for sure, she barely even knew him. As Harry and Ron Talked Sara just listened as she patted the sleeping Cassie on her lap, and just a little after Harry and Ron dove into their chocolate frogs a girl entered the compartment. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was looking for Neville's toad,"Goodness." Said Sara,"I really hope poor Neville can find him, maybe I can help." "That's okay."Said Hermione,"We've already got have the train looking.

She plopped down beside Ron and began to talk to them, Sara and her became friends the moment she even set foot in the room. They laughed and giggled while the two boys talked amongst themselves, Sara could tell the four of them would be close friends. The four of them sat right at home talking and becoming friends with each other...that was until Draco Malfoy emerged in the door way. "Ah Harry and Sara Potter." He said ginning at her with a raised eyebrow,"How wonderful it is to see you again Sara." She just sat and tried to be polite by smiling. "You see Potter you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Draco offered his hand for Sara to take, but Harry intervened,"I believe my sister and I can tell that wrong sort for ourselves thanks."

With that the boy and his two body guards left, leaving the four of them alone once more. The rest of the train ride was nice and peaceful, with the ever rush of excitement that spread throughout their entire bodies. The whistle blew loud and proud and it was time for the four of them to crowd off the train and onto the station. Hagrid was already there and waiting for all first years to join him, announcing that he finally found a toad which the shy and nervous Neville claimed catching the sweet eyes of Sara.

So it began, the wild adventure of Harry and Sara Potter with a little help from their new friends.


	7. Their New House

Well now that Harry and Sara are in Hogwarts you can bet things will certainly heat up. Harry is the type of person all guys want to be and girls want to be with, and Sara is the person all girls want to be and all guys want to be with. I can't wait to see what happens when Harry is faced with being a big brother for the first time.

Chapter seven

Their new house

The first years entered the Great Hall following Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and head mistress of Gryffindor house. Sara looked around at Hermione who strode beside her,"Don't worry." She said,"just relax and hope for the best." She nodded and stopped towards the front of the line with Harry and Ron, looking to the side she could see Neville clutching his toad and Draco a little past him grinning as he said Slytherin house was the one his whole family was in.

One by one a house was called one going into Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, and so on. Hermione, Ron, and Neville all ended up in Gryffindor house, while Draco Malfoy ended up in the house he had been boasting about. Then there was Harry, he stepped up to the Sorting Hat and sat down beneath it, Sara and him both crossed their fingers and talked to each other through telepathy. Harry looked up at the sorting hat and talked to it, asking it if it could please not place him in Slytherin even though the hat seemed to think it wise.

Harry nervously picked at the stool he sat on, continuing to plead with the hat not to sort him in Slytherin. The hat finally gave out a long sigh after a good fifteen minutes and decided to place Harry in the next best thing, Gryffindor house. The whole Hall erupted in cheering as Harry sighed of relief, Sara laughed holding her hands close over her ears to shut out the noise, the Head Master Dumbledore sat very straight in his chair and clapped loudly for Harry waiting now on Sara.

Again all was quite as she took up the post under the hat. "Ah another Potter I see, it certainly would be a pleasure placing you in the right house, unlike your brother." "What do you mean the right house?" She asked.

"Well you see my dear, his head was telling me he belonged in Slytherin. But I suppose his heart told him he belonged in Gryffindor house."

"Were do you think I belong?"

"Well let's just see shall we. I see you have a glorious mind, you'd do excellent in Ravenclaw. A brave soul that would lead you to greatness in Gryffindor, a loyal heart that would serve you well in Hufflepuff. A keen eye for power which would benefit you in Slytherin, but now where to put you my dear."

"Don't dare put me in Slytherin!" She thought loudly to the Hat. "It isn't my place to be, that house only brings about the most evil in people." As the hat tried to protest, she shook her head violently. "No, I won't be separated from my brother any longer! "Very well, if you're sure..." The hat smiled,"better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Again the hall was full of screams and cheers, Sara nearly cried as she leaped off the stool and ran off to met Harry in a wild hug. The two laughed and smiled as everyone from Gryffindor turned to clasp them on the shoulder, it was simply a dream come true. Not only were they together in life, but now they were together in school.

The feast was wonderful, Sara sat next to Harry on his right side, and next to Neville on his left side. It was fascinating to hear some of his past, Sara found herself lost in his words, as if she had known him her whole life. Ron kept looking at her and talking about his family, although she tried to listen her attention always flowed back to Neville.

Harry was looking up at the Table when his scare started acting up, Sara turned feeling his pain. "Percy." she heard him say."who's that teacher talking to professor Quirrell? As she looked over to the Head table, Percy explained that that was Professor Snape the potion's master who was always after the defense against the dark arts job. Sara and Harry exchanged looks,'You don't suppose he gave you the burning sensation do you Harry?' she thought to him,'I'm not sure.' He replied.

The First years followed Percy up and into the Gryffindor common room, the whole thing smelling of warmth and comfort. Sara and the gang settled down before the fire, Neville again sitting next to her on the couch Ron also sat on the other side of her. Hermione sat in one of the big chairs patting Cassie softly as Hedwig flew over head, Harry sat across from her in the other chair. Dean and Seamus made themselves at home around the table with Ron's brothers, and the rest simply did their thing running in and out of the portrait of the fat lady. All of them knowing that this year, was going to hold many adventures, and it all started the moment they woke up tomorrow morning.


	8. Classes begin

I hated not writing this, please stick with me when I don't show up for months on end. I have a vivid dream of how I want this story to turn out, so thank you to all the fans who continue to stick with my story. I hope this long chapter makes up for my long absence.

Chapter eight

Classes begin

Sara awoke early the next morning she wanted to make sure she re-read the map of Hogwarts in order not to get lost. She tried contacting Harry but it seemed it wouldn't get up, she would just have to trust he would make it alright. She and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together with Cassie trailing behind,"Hermione?" "Yeah?" She answered."I'm a bit worried about all this." She looked around at all the girls staring at her and the groups of guys following behind like a pack of wolves,"Don't worry about them Sara." Hermione said giving her a kind smile,"and above all don't let it go to your head."

Sara smiled slightly, she hated all of the attention she was getting and half hoped Harry would have been up to put a stop to it. Hermione helped though, and the two of them managed to get it out of their minds as they sat down for breakfast. A few feet away Neville Longbottom sat excluded from all the other Gryffindors, his messy hair hid his bright red cheeks as Sara sat just a few feet away smiling and laughing with her friend.

"Hey Sara want to go to the Library with us later?" Asked Dean standing just in front of Seamus,"Thanks." she said,"but I'd like to see what my brother is up to today first, maybe another time." The boys nodded and left her alone, she was grateful that they didn't swoon over her like the other boys did,"I'm glad some guys don't let their balls do all the talking." She whispered to Hermione who burst out laughing.

Harry Finally woke up with a violent shack from Ron,"Come on mate! We'll be late for Herbology!" Harry looked around half expecting to see his Uncle throw him off the bed telling him to get the hell up and do his chores. It took a minute to finally dawn on him that he was late _Why didn't Sara wake me?_ He wondered, as he ventured into the boys bathroom, he searched his memories and realized she had tried to wake him around 5:30 that morning, it was now 8:25; 75 minutes before classes started!

The two of them raced through the halls and finally made it down to the grounds. Harry could just hear Sara's voice in the gardens of the green House.

"Where do you suppose they are?" she said to Hermione,"Don't worry they'll be here." Hermione looked up just then hearing hurried steps and grinned,"why here they come now." "HARRY!" Sara flung herself around him,"I'm so sorry I should have tried to wake you more than once. I'm so new to this sibling thing." He smiled and hugged her warmly back,"It's fine. Really."

"I grabbed you some toast, it's bewitched so when you finish with it it just appears again and again until it knows your full."

"brilliant Sara, thanks."

The three of them entered the Green house and waited for professor Sprout to appear. Neville was just a few feet away, again excluded. Some Hufflepuffs were there as well as Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Finally Pro. Sprout emerged and started the lesson with roll call, after which she partnered people up.

Sara got partnered with Neville, Hermione with Ron, and Harry with Lavender Brown another girl who was in Gryffindor with them. "Alright everyone gather 'round." They heard professor Sprout say,"Now you all look like a sharp bunch, so I want to do a little experiment with you. Everyone grab a bag of Avalane seeds and go back to your spots please." There was a motion of feet followed by a few fighting words from Ron and Hermione,"I can't believe I have you as a partner." she said to him"What's that supposed to mean?!" He said back, they both stared at each other intensely but before they could start anything professor Sprout waved her wand and put a hex on their mouths, there was no more noise coming from either of them,"Now then." She said sternly,"If anyone can't get along with the partner I gave you then you shall both receive detention and a ZERO for the project grade." Hearing those words made Hermione and Ron quickly change their tone and all was well again, the tension was there, but it was at least quiet.

As everyone got their seeds and went back to their places professor Sprout explained the meaning behind them,"These seeds are very special. Back in 1867 Avalon Strout discovered the seeds and their power to tell the future. It is said that if you plant them correctly they will tell you anything about your future; they can tell you about your love life, your career, and even the time of your death." She stopped and looked around, she smiled at the amazed faces and continued,"Now today we will conduct a little experiment, every one is going to plant their seeds in their pot and later today we'll see what the flowers will tell us."

Sara and Neville smiled at each other as they placed the seeds into the pot,"I'll grab the dirt!" Sara said excitedly hopping off the stool and running over to the other side of the class room, she could hear Ron and Hermione fighting about their seeds,"It's fine where it is Hermione!" "No it's not their too close together separate them!" "FINE!" Sara shook her head and walked back to Neville placing the dirt carefully into the pot. They both cared for the plants all day, but nothing seemed to be happening, that was until Professor Sprout called each group into her office one by one.

Each time a group went in they came out with their plants fully grown, the colors of the flower were different each time. One group had velvet red flowers like a rose with white tips circling down around the peddles like a twister, another group had all white flowers with black stems, and another group had black flowers with a white stem. Harry and Lavender went into the office for their turn next, it was a bit scary but Sara's loving words allowed him to go through with it. Professor sprout said a spell and the flowers immediately began to grow, the stems growing rather far apart, the flowering facing each other and the pedals open wide. They were both white with a beautiful green center, yellow and pink spots were seen racing across the center. Professor Sprout spoke"Well it seems here you two will remain to be good friends, nothing more and nothing less. You won't have much to do with each other's lives but an occasional hello, which is fine I assure you." She straightened up, Harry looked at her,"How can you tell all that from a flower?" She smiled,"Well it takes a bit of practice, but nature is one with everyone, you can hear it when it speaks to you, you just have to listen."

Harry and Lavender left the office with their flowers, Harry let her keep them and walked back to Sara and the others. It was Ron and Hermione's turn next. They went into the office and sat before Sprout as she again muttered the spell. their flowers grew very far apart, on either side of the pot stood a red stem with black thorns, the flowers facing the ceiling in a mixture of colors, nothing touched except for the black leaves, and even then only the very tips managed to make contact. "Well now this is a sight." She examined the thorns,"it seems that you two will have a very rocky relationship together." she looked at the many different colors," There are going to be times in your life that you will change your thoughts about the other." She then looked at the touching leaves," Your body's may not want to express it, but your hearts will connect when you least expect it."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Ron turned red and grabbed the pot away from Professor Sprout,"Are you sure?" Hermione asked,"Never mind that!" Ron stomped out of the room and a reluctant Hermione followed. "What's so wrong about it!" Hermione said after him,"Not now!" He called back as they took their sits to a very silent class.

Sara and Neville eyed the two as they entered the room with Professor Sprout, his hands were shaking. She smiled and lifted his spirits as they listened to her say the spell,"I know that one!" he said excitedly,"My gram teaches me all about plants." "You really love that stuff don't you?" Sara asked, he nodded slowly, his cheeks a bit red as they watched the two flowers grow. Their stems were very colorful, and the flowers opened right up to face each other, each a little bent as if speaking softly to the other. The petals were a soft pink with a bright red center. From were they looked nothing touched, but as they examined the flowers further they saw a few roots popping up between the two stems, interlocking as if making one big flower instead of two.

"This is very sweet." She told them,"You will both be very good friends up until the day you die, and probably beyond that." She examined the colors,"You'll both branch out-" As she spoke something happened, amongst the roots sprouted blue vines twisting themselves around and up to the base of the petals bringing the to together. It now looked as if both flowers had bent over to give each other a found kiss and a loving hug,"Amazing!" she exclaimed,"What happened?" Sara asked."You see my dears, these types of flowers grow to show your future as it will be. I say the spell and usually in an instant they appear fully grown, and yet these flowers weren't down. I've only seen one other set of flowers do that, and that was for your mother and father Neville, he became silent as she spoke examining the vines,"Your friendship will be put to the test, but nothing will drive you apart."

Sara looked at Neville, she could see his sadness. He smiled cheerfully at her as Sprout looked down at the roots,"there is a rare glow deep within your hearts, and although forces will try to break your bond apart, you won't be able to hide the feeling inside." The two blushed just as the bell rang and Neville took the pot as they both hurried from the class. He tried giving it to Sara, but she was already gone by the time he emerged from the green houses. He sighed and tucked it carefully into his robe pocket and continued on his way, yet another opportunity gone.

The next class was double potions with professor Snape down in the dungeons with the Slytherins. Sara stood in the front of the line with Ron, Harry, and Hermione waiting for professor Snape to let them in the dungeon walls covered with cobwebs and gods only knew what else. She gripped Harry's arm tightly as the door creaked open and the cloaked potions master, the four of them looked around at each other and entered the room. Sitting as close together as the hard wooden benches would allow. After just five seconds Harry had found out that the potions master didn't just dislike him, he _hated_ him! Although Snape did seem rather found of Sara giving her a slight smile, if that's what you could call a smile.

Harry and Ron partnered up, Neville and Seamus partnered up, and Sara and Hermione partnered up. Their task was to prepare a simple potion to cure boils, but some how that didn't go right at all. Snape found something wrong with everyone, he only seemed to like Draco and amazingly Sara who tried very hard to do something wrong on purpose so he wouldn't compliment her. It all went crashing down when Neville started sprouting boils all over his body, Sara quickly got up to help but Hermione lowered her down shaking her head "Don't get in Snapes' way." she warned,"Who cares about him." Said Sara,"Neville's my friend and I'm worried."

"He'll be fine, but you won't if you sit down!"

Sara frowned a bit as Snape looked around at her brother,"Why didn't you warn him!" Sara looked at Harry, his face was reddened from the sudden snap. She wanted so much to lash out at him but knew it wouldn't be wise right after he had just taken away two points from Gryffindor house.

"What's his deal."Harry growled as he, Sara, and Ron made their way to Hagrid's hut. "It's alright there mate." Ron assured him,"Snape always does that!" Sara didn't listen as she walked with them, her head kept moving over and up towards the hospital wing; surely Neville was out by now, but that was all she thought about. She pictured him in her head and kept thinking about him through out the trip to Hagrid's. She hoped that later she would be able to place it out of her mind completely.


End file.
